Ghost at School
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Ada hantu di SD Teitan...Ran dan Shinichi pun menyelidikinya... Tapi ternyata itu bukan hantu...  oneshoot... my fav pair shinxran


**Hallo minna, para Readers dan Author author senior... **

**Perkenalkan Aq Ninna,... Author baru disini... Ini FIC pertama di fandom Conan lho...!, **

**Bwt Para Readers dan Para Pecinta Conan...Selamat Membaca...**

**Maaf sebelumnya, kalau ceritanya masih jelek dan gaje benget...Maklum masih baru dan masih belajar... Habis baca... **

**Don't forget to Review OK,,,!**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho seorang...**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvER**

**GHOST AT SCHOOL**

"Tadaima" seru Ran ketika memasuki kantor ayahnya saat baru pulang sekolah .

"Ran... kamu sudah pulang" kata Ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri yang sedang menonton pacuan kuda di televisi.

"Ya..."

"Kalau begitu lekas siapkan makan siang" perintah ayahnya yang menoleh sejenak ke arah Ran. Lalu kembali memperhatikan televisi.

Ran hanya mendengus kesal, lalu menutup pintu kantor ayahnya dari luar. Setelah keluar dari kantor ayahnya, Ran bergegas menaiki tangga. Pertama ia menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh tas sekolah dan seragam karatenya. Lalu tanpa mengganti seragamnya Ran segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Untuk segera menyiapkan makan siang, sebelum ayahnya teriak teriak kelaparan. Sampai di dapur, Ran segera meraih celemeknya dan mulai melekukan aktifitasnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu pun segera membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan. Namun ketika ia membuka kulkas ia tidak menemukan bahan makanan apapun keculi dua butir telur.

"Gawat, bahan makanan semuanya habis..." Ran hanya menghela nsapas panjang. "Berarti aku harus belanja..." Gadis itu pun segera melepas celemeknya. 'Ah... lebih baik aku ajak Conan saja...' Ran pun mulai mencari anak laki-laki yang sudah di anggapnya adik sendiri itu.

"Conan...Conan..." merasa tidak ada jawaban. Ran mencari Conan di seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan bocah berkacamata itu. Ran pun segera turun ke lantai dua dan masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ayah..."

Kogoro yang masih menonton pacuan kuda menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Hm... ada apa Ran, makanannya sudah siap?"

"Bukan ayah..." Ran pun berjalan mendekati meja kerja ayahnya. "Ayah aku minta uang untuk belanja!"

"Hah...belanja, jadi kau belum memasak?"

"Belum, kita kehabisan bahan makanan makanya aku mau belanja!"

"Huh..." Kogoro hanya mendengus kesal lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada putrinya.

"Oh...iya Ayah lihat Conan tidak, aku mau mengajaknya?" tanya Ran sambil menerima uang itu..

"Entahlah, ayah tidak melihatnya seharian ini,!" jawab Kogoro yang matanya terus berkonsentrasi pada tv.

"Aku disini Kak Ran, ada apa?" tanya suara yang tiba tiba saja datang dari belakang Ran. Ran pun membalikkan badan menghadap asal suara. Dan bocah berkacamata yang menamakan dirinya Conan pun berdirio di hadapan Ran.

"Conan, kamu dari mana?"

"Aku dari main dengan Genta dan yang lainnya. Memangnya ada apa Kak Ran?"

"Temani aku belanja yuk!" ajak Ran. Conan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu Ran segera menggandeng tangan Conan, layaknya seorang kakak yang menggandeng adik kecilnya.

"Ayah aku pergi dulu ya!" Ran pun keluar dari kantor ayahnya.

"Hm..."

NNNN

Selama berjalan menuju supermarket Ran mulai menceritakan kisah nya dengan Shinichi. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ran selalu menceritakan kisahnya dengan Shinichi kepada Conan. Terakadang Ran ceria dan bersemangat menceritakan kisahnya dengan Shinichi, Conan(Shinichi Kudo) hanya tersenyum mendengar itu semua. Mengingatkannya kembali akan kenangan masa kecilnya dengan gadis yang ia sayangi itu.

Tetapi ada kalanya Ran menceritakannya dengan wajah sendu dan dengan nada sedih. Sedih karena merindukan Shinichi, menanyakan keberadaan si maniak misteri, menanyakan kapan lelaki itu pulang. Sementara itu Shinichi yang masih terperangkap dalam tubuh Conan Edogawa, hanya sedih dan merasa semakin merasa bersalah telah membohongi teman kecilnya itu. Pada akhirnya Conan hanya bisa berkata "Tenang saja Kak Ran, Kak Shinichi pasti kembali."

"GUK...GUK...GUK..."

Terdengar bunyi yang mengagetkan Ran dan Conan yang sedang berjalan menuju supermaraket.

Ran dan Conan pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tenyata ada beberapa anjing kecil yang menggonggong di dalam pet shop yang mereka lewati.

'Anjing itu...' batin Ran...

**Flashback On:**

(Di Fanfic ini ceritanya Ran dan Shinichi kelas 3 SD)

Ran sedang membereskan buku bukunya. Karena pelajaran sudah selesai dan para murid sudah boleh pulang. Ran memperhatikan sekelilinghnya. Terlihat tidak jauh dari Ran , bebrapa teman sekelasnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan heboh.

"Hei Ran ayo kita pulang" ajak Shinichi.

"I..iya..."

Shinichi dan Ran pun keluar dari kelas dan mulai berjalan pulang.

"Ran, Shinichi..." panggil Sonoko, mengejar Ran dan Shinichi yang sudah berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Sonoko pun merangkul pundak Ran dan Shinichi.

"Hei kalian, sudah dengar tentang isu itu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Isu hantu itu?" sahut Shinichi.

Sonoko pun mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi sonoko apa isu tentang hantu itu benar?" tanya Ran menastikan.

Sonoko melepas rangkulannya pada dua sahabatnya itu lalu mengetuk ketuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, teman teman sekelas sudah pada heboh membicarakan."

"Sonoko kau tahu siapa orang yang menciptakan isu hantu itu?"

Sonoko hanya menggeleng. "Tapi aku tahu siapa orang yang melihat itu."

"Siapa,?" tanya Ran dan Shinichi berbarengan.

"Katanya sih anak kelas empat, sore itu ia sedang bermain bola. Lalu bolanya menggelinding ke arah sebelah ruang kesehatan. Tempat di mana ia melihat hantu itu."

Tinn... Tinn... terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Yang ternyata adalah mobil jemputan Sonoko yang datang terlambat.

"Nona Sonoko, maaf saya terlambat" kata sopir Sonoko

"Oh... pak sopir" Sonoko pun segera mengahampiri mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku duluan ya, Ran, Shinichi..." Kata Sonoko yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sonoko pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah dan Shinichi.

"Dadaaaahhh" seru Sonoko

"Sampai besok Sonoko..." seru Ran yang membalas lambaian tangan Sonoko.

Ran dan Shinichi pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Selama berjalan Ran hanya diam.

"Masih memikirkan tentang hantu itu?" kata Shinichi tiba tiba.

"Eh... tahu dari mana?" tanya Ran kaget. Shinichi selalu saja bisa membaca pikiran teman kecilnya itu.

"Shinichi kamu percaya nggak sama isu hantu itu?" tanya Ran

Shinichi hanya menaruh tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Entahlah, aku kan belum lihat langsung jadi aku belum bisa percaya..."

NNNN

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Saat Ran dan Shinichi memasuki kelas mereka. tampak sahabat mereka, Sonoko sedang berkoar koar heboh. Entah apa yang ia orasikan.

"Sonoko, ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Ran aku melihatnya semalam, aku melihatnya,!" seru Sonoko sambil memegang bahu Ran dan mengguncang guncangkannya.

"M...melihat apa?"

"Melihat hantu itu..!"

"Apaaaa? Yang benar Sonoko?"

Shinichi yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Ran dan Sonoko pun ikut mendengar cerita Sonoko.

"Hei, Sonoko kau yakin melihat hantu itu?" tanya Shinichi.

Sonoko pun mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

"Semalam aku meminta kakakku menemaniku untuk melihat hantu itu. Lalu aku dan kakakku mengintip agak jauh dari tempat hantu itu muncul. Tidak lama kemudian, hantu itu muncul. Hantu itu besar sekali, seperti monster." Cerita Sonoko.

Sonoko pun mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk jarinya menjadi sebuah cengkraman. Meniru bentuk hantu yang ia lihat.

"Nah, bentuk hantu itu seperti ini" kata Sonoko.

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi...

NNNN

Seusai pelajaran Ran melangkah menuju halaman sekolah. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat hantu itu muncul. Mendengar cerita Sonoko tadi pagi. Ran jadi penasaran dengan hantu itu. Yah walaupun ia takut hantu. Pertama Ran mengintip dari jauh, tapi agak lama Ran mengintip, tapi di sana ia tidak melihat apapun. Ran pun melangkah semakin dekat dengan tempat munculnya hantu itu.

"Ran..." panggil Shinichi.

Ran yang merasa di panggil langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"S...Shinichi"

"Sedang apa kamu di situ?"

"A...aku hanya..."

"Kamu penasaran soal hantu itu ya?... Mau membasmi hantu lagi bersamaku" tanya Shinichi di sertai senyuman khasnya.

NNNN

Malam harinya Shinichi dan Ran diam diam pergi ke seklolah mereka untuk membasmi hantu itu. Sesampainya mereka,di sekolah keduanya bersembunyi di balik semak semak, dan memperhatikan tempat munculnya hantu itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bayangn hitam besar muncul dari balik tembok. Ran yang meliahat bayangn hantu itu muncul langsung ketakutan dan mencengkeram erat baju Shinichi. Sementara Shinichi senyumannya bertambah lebar melihat sang target muncul. Ia pun berjalan mendekati sang hantu yang menyeramkan itu.

Tapi Ran menghentikan langkah Shinichi dengan mennarik baju Shinichi. Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah Ran dengan tatapan bertanya.

"J...jangan ke sana Shin, nanti kamu di makan hantu itu..." cegah Ran.

"Tidak akan... lagi pula aku yakin kalau itu bukan hantu.."

Shinichi kembali melangkah ke arah sang hantu, tapi di tarik lagi oleh Ran.

"Apa lagi Ran?" tanya Shinichi "kalau kamu takut, biar aku saja yang ke sana, kamu tunggu saja disini!" lanjutnya

Ran menggeleng kuat kuat. "Tidak mau...aku takut kalau sendirian."

"Ya...sudah" Shinichi pun mendekati bayangn besar yang di kira hantu itu dengan Ran yang mencengkeram baju Shinichi di belakangnya.

Shinichi dan Ran semakin dekat dengan bayangan hantu itu. Tapi bayangn hantu itu tetap diam walau di dekati oleh Shinichi dan Ran.

"Huh... sudah kuduga itu bukan hantu..."ujar Shinichi dengan senyuman smirknya.

Tiba tiba sebuah sinar menyilaukan mengarah ke hantu itu. Shinichi pun menoleh ke belakang ke sumber cahaya. Ternyata sinar itu berasal dari senter yang di bawa oleh Ran.

"Kamu bawa senter Ran?"

"I...iya untuk jaga jaga.."

Shinichi pun kembali terfokus dengan bayangan hantu itu.

"Tuh...lihat itu bukan hantu kan, itu hanya bayangn sesuatu saja!" jelas Shinichi. Ran menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Walau ia masih memegang erat erat baju Shinichi.

"Tapi itu bayangan apa Shin? Bayangannya besar dan menakutkan, seperti monster!"

Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ran, ia mulai mendekati semak semak dan membuka semak semak itu.

"GUK...GUK...GUK..." Ternyata di balik semak semak itu ada seekor anjing dan beberapa anak anjing tersebut.

Ran pun mengarahkan senternya ke arah semak semak. Tampak anjing itu merasa silau dengan cahaya dai senter Ran

"Wah...ada anak anjing.." seru Ran lalu mengambil salajh satu anak anjing itu. "Lucu..."

Shinichi berpikir sebentar melihat ke adaan di sekitarnya. Lalu seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Shin?" tanya Ran yang melihat senyuman Shinichi.

"Misteri ini telah terpecahkan,!" kata Shinichi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Terpecahkan?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Iya, ternyata itu bukan hantu melainkan bayangan induk anjing ini." Shinichi menunjuk anjing berwarna coklat itu.

"Bayangan?"

Shinichi mengangguk mantap. "Sepertinya anjing itu melahirkan di sini, tapi ia tidak bisa memindahkan anaknya dari sini. Karena itu ia menyembunyikan anak anaknya di balik semak semak. Supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu anak anak nya." Jelas Shinichi panjang lebar.

Ran hanya mengangguk. Lalu mengembalikan anak anjing yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Tapi Shin, kenapa bayangan itu seperti monster, tidak seperti anjing?" tanya Ran

"M...Mungkin karena anjing itu tertutupi semak semak dan pohon yang ada di sini!"

Karena misteri sudah terpecahkan Shinichi dan Ran pun pulang.

NNNN

Ke esokan harinya sebelum berangkat sekolah Shinichi menelpon Ran. Meminta Ran menemuinya di rumah Prof. Agasa.

"Shinichi..." seru Ran sesampainya ia di rumah Prof. Agasa. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ran karena ia tidak tahu alasan Shinichi memintanya ke rumah Prof. Agasa.

"Tidak ada apa apa... hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa ini ke sekolah..." jelas Shinichi sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak kubus dari kayu.

"Untuk apa itu?"

Shinichi tidak menjawab ia hanya terseyum. Lalu Ran dan Shinichi membawa kotak itu ke sekolah mereka. Karena di bawah kotak itu ada rodanya. Shinichi dan Ran hanya tinggal mendorong kotak ke sekolah. Lalu mereka membawa kotak itu ke semak semak. Tempat mereka semalam menemukan anjing. Lalu Shinichi memasukkan anak anak anjing itu ke dalam kotak itu. Ran yang mengerti maksud Shinichi. Ikut memasukkan anjing anjing itu ke dalam kotak. Lalu keduanya mendorong kotak itu ke tempat tersembunyi. Shinichi juga tidak lupa melepas roda yang ada di bawah kotak itu.

"Nah ini jadi rumah baru kalian.." ucap Ran. Anjing anjing itu hanya menggonggong kecil, seakan bertterima kasih pada Shinichi dan Ran.

"Ran ini jadi rahasia kita ya!" kata Shinichi. Ran pun mengangguk mantap. Lalu ke duanya masuk kelas.

Sejak saat itu setiap pulang sekoalah Shinichi dan Ran selalu membari makan anjing anjing yang sudah menjadi peliharaan mereka. Sampai mereka lulus dari SD Teitan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sesaat Ran memperhatikan anjing anjing dalam pet shop itu. Karena anjing anjing itu mirip sekali dengn anjing yang ia dan Shinichi temukan di SD dulu. Anjing yang di kira hantu oleh teman temannya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah atlet karateka itu.

"Kak Ran,..Kak Ran..." panggil Conan yang menarik narik baju seragam Ran.

Ran yang tersentak dari lamunannya menoleh ke arah Conan.

"Kak Ran... Kakak tidak apa apa?" tanya Conan

"Ah...tidak pa pa, ayo kita jalan!" Ran pun kembali menggandeng tangan Conan. Dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju supermarket.

"Eh...Conan di taman sekolahmu masih ada kotak kayu dan anjing anjing di dalamnya tidak?" tanya Ran.

"Kotak kayu nya sih ada, tapi tidak ada anjing di dalamnya!, Memang ada apa Kak Ran?" tanya Conan pura pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa, nanti aku ceritakan di rumah"

The end


End file.
